Virgen
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Inuyasha es virgen...


— ¿Que estás haciendo? —Preguntó con enfado Sango como demostraba tener sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Viendo como Miroku estaba detrás de la puerta donde Kagome en Inuyasha estaban pasando la noche luego de la ceremonia de matrimonio— Dale privacidad, monje pervertido.

Ahora golpeando con su pie el suelo, esperando que se aparte y se vaya de ahí.

— Solo estoy bendiciéndoles —Dijo mirándola para luego darse la vuelta e intentar seguir escuchando.

— Ni siquiera tú te lo crees —Espetó en un susurro para que no se den cuenta sus amigos— Vámonos —Le dijo tirando su brazo. Entretanto el monje intentaba volver a colocar su oreja cerca de la puerta.

— ¡Inuyasha! —Gritó de repente Kagome sobresaltando a los dos individuos que se encontraban afuera, quienes abrieron enormemente los ojos para luego apoyar su oreja contra la puerta. Colorados y sumamente curiosos.

— ¿N-no vas a hacer nada? —Preguntó con timidez Kagome, ya que hace como diez minutos se estaban mirando.

— Kagome yo... —Empezó sin mirarla solo tocando los pliegues de su ropa. Sintiendo un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo. Tragó saliva varias veces antes de admitir eso— Soy virgen —Dijo en un voz tan baja que solo la pulga se hubiera enterado si solo hubiera estado con ellos.

— ¿Que dijiste?

— S-soy... virgen —Otra vez, bajó.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó sin poder oírlo. Inuyasha se exasperó.

— V-virgen... —Admitió en un susurro aun inaudible— Soy...

— ¿Qué? —Acercándose mas a su ahora esposo. Acercando su oreja a su boca.

— ¡Que soy virgen, mujer! —Gritó dejándola casi sorda a Kagome que se apartó al instante de él, sorprendida como los individuos de afuera.

— ¿L-lo eres? ¿T-tu... no lo hiciste con...? —Sin poder terminar la frase y decir Kikyo. Él ya había asentido. Admitiendo que es virgen.

— Si —Gruñó. Apretando fuertemente los puños.

Ante eso un silencio se formó. Al ver como le se ponía rojas las mejillas, decidió no preguntar sobre el tema. Bajando la mirada.

— Bueno, yo también —Confesó jugando con sus dedos sin poder levantar la mirada— ¿Por qué no aprendemos juntos? —Se atrevió a decir acercándose más hacia él. Mirándolo a los ojos unos que expresaban deseo igual a los de Inuyasha.

Ese deseo que iban a liberar siendo guiados por el instinto.

 **...**

— ¡Es suficiente! —Dijo Sango apartándose de la tentadora puerta— ¡Nos vamos! —Al ver que no hacia ni un movimiento para levantarse se cruzó de brazos— No seas pervertido y volvamos.

— ¡Oh! Sango, Sango, no te hagas la inocente, cuando estabas pegada en la puerta intentando escuchar.

— Se me había caído algo —Mintió avergonzada por su comportamiento.

— ¿Tu dignidad?

— Tu también estabas escuchando —Replicó enojada.

— No, solo estoy bendiciéndolos con mi poder sagrado.

— Ya deja esa mentira y...

Pero se detuvo ahí cuando escucharon gemidos producidos por sus amigos. Al escuchar eso. El monje adquirió un leve rubor a comparación de su mujer Sango que tenía todo su cuerpo colorado.

— Y-ya, ya vámonos —Pidió Sango, tomándolo por el antebrazo, a punto de llevarlo a rastras.

 _"¡I-Inuyasha!"_

Dijo con la voz entrecortada Kagome demostrando el placer que sintió. Al sentir esas garras recorrer por su cuerpo, en lugares inexplorados.

— ¡Espera! aun no termino de bendecir.

— ¡Ya deja de mentir! —Repuso—Si no vas a venir por las buenas vendrás por las malas— Al ver que no se movió pasado un minuto. Le pegó y lo llevo a rastras a su choza.

 **...**

A la mañana siguiente, todos los amigos estaban reunidos en la casa de Miroku.

— Inuyasha —Empezó el monje Miroku mientras tomaba tranquilamente un té— ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez? —La cara del hibrido se sonrojo _¿Cómo supo eso?_

Kagome también se coloreo de un rojo muy fuerte al recordar esa noche y Sango abrió enormemente ojos por lo atrevido que era Miroku. Entretanto cerraba los puños intentando contenerse de golpearlo.

— ¿Sangraste? —Agregó burlonamente, el susodicho al escuchar esas palabras su cara se sonrojo de más fuerte mientras sus colmillos sobresalían, furioso.

— Si no te callas, tú vas a sangrar —Expresó con tono amenazante mostrándole sus garras. Sin embargo, no fue necesaria esa amenaza. Él se calló...

Y además sangro al ser golpeado por Sango ante esa pregunta.


End file.
